


The longest night

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [30]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: FakeChop, Margaritas, but it was a bad guy, even if the bois are also bad guys, lemon decoration for the glass, someone is getting beaten to death, use of a knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: From the Gimme that CowCrew prompt n°1Gimme Brett in an empty night club, music and lights blasting, sitting in a booth, his feet on the table and enjoying some margarita while James and Aleks are punching the shit out of a nobody, and casualy saying “You’re doing good, boys”





	The longest night

Brett is walking down a small alley at night, hands deep in his bombers jacket's pockets. He gives a quick look at known criminals and dealers of the place and they let him walk there, looking down. They know who he is and that makes Brett smirks. Sure the CowCrew doesn't have the highest rank amongst criminals, but they still have a name that makes people step aside.

The whole alley smells awful , thanks to the trashs rotting since way too long, they aren't collected often and no one wants to take them away either. Brett pushes a trash bag with his boot to get to a metal door. It's the front door of a private and secret club. It was the back door of a shop once, before another criminal decided to put his business here. 

Brett knocks two times, the noise echoing in the alley but nobody dares looking his way. After a few seconds the door opens, showing Trevor with a gun in hand, nodding as Brett enters. The tamed tiger pats Trevor's shoulder and tells him to keep up the good work, which makes him smile. Trevor needs the reassurance he can get, and Brett is here to provide whenever he can.

When it's done, Brett walks the stairs down since it's the only way from here. There's a neon sign half broken and it's possible that the crew is responsible for it. Well. The music is faint here, only getting really loud when Brett pushes the heavy door of the club, entering the big room. So many lights are dancing on the walls and floor as he walks in and sees his two best guys.

Aleks and James.

James is slouching on a red velvet chair that he dragged on the dance floor. He's barely looking up at Brett, he just looks sad and slightly pissed off. Aleks has his sunglasses on despites the lack of good light, that's not news. He has his eternal smirk, smoking a joint while sitting on someone's back who has hands and legs tied.

"We found that pussy ass bitch." Aleks says, taking advantage of the slight moment of silence between two songs, standing and going closer to Brett because he doesn't want to scream after this.

Brett looks at the person on the floor. The crew had an idea about that idiot having a side business but couldn't quite find it. Aleks explains quickly what Brett didn't know and then turns to James, snapping his fingers and laughing at his friend's face looking so annoyed by it. James stands, sighing and stretching a bit before taking something next to the red chair. A duffel bag filled with stacks of money, some is even falling from it. 

"It was in the back room, it's not from the club's business. We got some names, but not all of them." Aleks adds. "What should we do, boss ?" To get more dramatic, he takes his sunglasses off and put them in his back pocket.

Brett sighs, because he's not really the boss, Aleks says that to annoy him most of the time. James and Aleks are just as much the bosses that he is. But he guesses that they need someone with a bit of logic to guide them. Before doing that, he looks around. The club is not too tiny but yet small enough to be comfortable. His eyes stop on the bar, all framed by pink and purple neons. It looks nicely filled too. 

Without giving an answer to Aleks, he walks towards it, going behind the bar to get a glass and looking at the bottles' labels. He carefuly choses and makes himself a margarita cocktail, even finding lemons in a small fridge under the bar, cutting a slice of it for decoration, throwing the rest at James who looks confused.

But they say nothing, just watching and waiting. Of course Brett catches the small light in Aleks' eyes when he used a knife for the lemon, so he walks back to them and gives it to the Russian.

"Okay, boys. I need more informations. We need more informations. Do what you want, I just want them."

Aleks smiles and takes the fabric out of their target's mouth and James stands, forgeting the lemon on his chair. He just looks relieved to be able to do something, at last. Aleks is kind enough to hold the man's shoulders and give James the honors. After a low laugh, James gives a painful hit to their target's jaw. 

It goes on and on, small hits then huge ones. There's screams, but none goes above the music, so it's all good. Brett grabs the duffel bag and walks just a few steps away and sits in a booth, feet going on the cozy table there, ready to sip his cocktail as James punches their target's stomach.

It's rough, and they take turn when one is getting too violent. They prevent each others from going too far, unable to do it by themselves. There's even more screams and pleas now too, blood on their fists and on the floor. Answers come too soon and James turns around to make a sign saying to Brett that they got what they needed. But his face is the one of a child that doesn't had half enough time with a good toy.

Brett smiles, eating the lemon's slice and licking his fingers. He shouts "Alright, we have money, a nice club and answers." His smile disappears and he claps once. "We don't need him anymore, right ?"

As he finishes his sentence, their target screams, pleads for their life, but a kick to the stomach puts an end to it. Brett stands, shoving the glass in the duffel bag, glad that they all got thin black gloves for these kind of missions. The hits are more vicious, the duo really needed to take down some pressure after a stressful time, so Brett just let them play, it's that simple.

The tamed tiger pats Aleks' and James' shoulders, laughing a "good boys" before leaving and smiling again at the nerves wrecking laugh James is making. He should be sorry for their target, it wasn't a crime deserving such punishment, but the tension on their shoulders is heavy lately and they really need to relieve themselves.

Brett appreciates the calm after closing the heavy door on his way out, taking some time to talk with Trevor in the stairs, asking how it went and if he's hungry or needs anything. It sounds so nice and caring, so different from the bloodbath happening downstairs. The night is going to be long, they have names and will soon get more. It has to be done sooner than later, and it's going to be bloody.

Seeing how James and Aleks were, it's possible that fire will be involved on a big scale. Brett better ready himself for it. As they wait for the duo to finish their activity, Brett texts Khail, his informent and friend, to get as many infos on their current targets as he can. His back is turned to the club's door, so he can only see Trevor's face when the duo comes out.

The facial expression Trevor makes fuels Brett to turn and look, which he does and asks himself if he's not pushing the two too hard lately, for them to release so much rage and look so...Feral.

Brett doesnt leave his eyes away from them as he asks Trevor to call Asher, to bring the car closer, in the alley if possible. At that point, Aleks and James might pick a fight with the other people outside.

"After tonight, I'll send you on vacation." Brett pats their shoulders and heavily regrets it when his hand gets coated with blood. He doesn't know what they've done and doesn't want to know either


End file.
